Liquids are commonly stored for extended periods of time in storage containers, and dispensed at a later time. An example is a thermos cooler or five gallon bottled water container which can hold gallons of potable liquid, and thereby transport the liquid to a place where the liquid can be utilized as desired.
Perhaps the biggest problem associated with storing liquid that requires periodic, dispersing while being stored is contamination of the liquid. Large amounts of liquid will be ruined and unusable if they are contaminated by germs, bacteria, etc. before being consumed particularly when the stored liquid is exposed to the atmosphere during periodic dispensing. Dispensing techniques have the capacity to contaminate liquids which were stored in a sterile state.
Another problem associated with storing liquid over a long period of time is that even if the liquid is stored in an insulated environment, the liquid is subject to slight temperature adjustment toward the temperature of the surroundings of the container. Lukewarm beverages are not very desirable in general, and tend to be contaminated much faster than when they are very hot or very cold.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a beverage storage and dispensing container that is capable of being filled or emptied without placing the liquid in direct contact with the atmosphere or other gaseous substances.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such a container/dispenser that is able to sterilize the liquid during storage.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such a container that is able to be filled or emptied through a conduit having sterilizing capability, or flow the liquid over a water fall having sterilizing capabilities.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such a container/dispenser that is able to maintain in a temperature of a liquid over as long of a period of time as is desired.
It is a further object of the invention to provide such container/dispenser that provides these benefits for a much liquid as is conceivably transportable, while at the same time, making small amounts of the store liquid available to individuals in small portions.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide such a container/dispenser that provides all of the above benefits with easy access to further necessary power-supplied appliances and all utensils and apparatuses needed for serving and catering.
It is another object of the present invention to provide the ability for filling of the container/dispenser from a powered mobile bulk delivery system.